


Not This Time

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: Anna's had enough of her sister not respecting her as queen, as a sister, as a person. Normally she'd be the one to apologize, but not this time.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Not This Time

Anna watched from the window of her room as her sister rode away again on the magical horse. A part of her, the part that she would never let herself admit out loud to anyone else, was glad Elsa was leaving. She was glad she was going back to the forest, far away from Arendelle and away from her. Good riddance, Anna thought bitterly. They say time heals all wounds but the wounds from this latest journey were going to take a long tome to heal.

Every time Anna hugged Elsa in the last few visits, she clearly remembered the hug in the forest. The first time in forever that Elsa was the one to offer a loving embrace. The first time Elsa had comforted her. After years of longing for this, it turned out to be a trick, a manipulation. That wasn’t something Anna was ever going to forget.

This latest visit only made that rift grow. Anna was queen now, not Elsa. And yet when Elsa was invited to sit in on the council meeting with Anna, it took her all of five seconds to take over. Anna sat back for a moment before she snapped.

“Elsa, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the chamber,” Anna said standing, her voice firm. It was the voice she used when breaking up arguments. “I invited you to this meeting as a courtesy. Please leave.”

Elsa started to protest, explain away what she was doing. But Anna cut her off and pulled the queen card, instructing her personal aide and guard Mattias to escort her sister out of the council chambers and see that she not return.

Dinner was tense, even Kristoff could sense it. He sat next to his wife, her free hand on his thigh, kneading it in her hand like it was bread dough. Elsa would not let the incident in the chamber pass.

“I don’t understand what you’re so upset about Anna,” she said. “I was just trying to help.”

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Anna retorted. “I never once came into your council meetings and tried to take over. So why do you always do it to me?”

Anna could see the wheels turning in her sister’s mind. Trying to come up with yet another “poor me” story. She wasn’t having it. Not this time.

“Just apologize, Elsa.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s just it. Yes, you did. But you refuse to take responsibility for it.” Anna took a breath and looked down at her plate. “Until you can start to treat me with the same respect and courtesy I have always given you, you can go back to your forest and the spirits you seem to respect more than your own sister.”

Elsa sat agast. Anna had never spoken to her in such a manner before. “I do respect you Anna. When I see you make an error I’m going to try and fix it. For the good of Arendelle. You don’t even know the pressures of being queen—“

“Are no longer yours to bear. They are mine and I am doing just fine. Until I ask for your help kindly butt out. Good night.”

Anna stood from the table and per custom everyone else stood. She left the dining room and under the watchful eye of Mattias she went up to her room.

Anna felt proud of herself. She stood up to Elsa and it felt good. A small voice in her voice reminded her that she should apologize. Why? She hadn’t done anything wrong, Elsa had. Elsa had done so many things that needed atoning for. Not Anna. Not this time. She watched from her window as Elsa rode away.


End file.
